Instant Messenger
by VintageHeartss
Summary: I'm going to put random IM's that the Free! gang type to each other using the D.O.L.P.H.I.N. Instant Messenger website I made up in this one-shot / CRACK / parody / humor type thing. MANY PAIRINGS, especially RinHaru.


_**( I'm not sure if the hearts are gonna come out, so if you see a 3 or a weird symbol, it's a heart, lol).**_

* * *

**Welcome to D.O.L.P.H.I.N. Instant Messenger!**

**.**

_**HaruSwimsFree has entered the chat.**_

_**RinBestSwimmr has entered the chat.**_

**RinBestSwimmr: **hey haruuu

**HaruSwimsFree: **Hey.

**RinBestSwimmr: **happy birthday! :)

**HaruSwimsFree: **Thanks.

**RinBestSwimmr:** whoa, whoa! sorry to wish you a happy birthday? geez.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Haha, sorry. Thanks!

**RinBestSwimmr:** i can feel the enthusiasm. so whats up?

**HaruSwimsFree: **Makoto is planning a surprise party for me.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ...dammit, how did you find out about that?

**HaruSwimsFree:** Makoto rides my ass.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ...well i hope thats not literal.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Haha, don't worry, you'll always be my number one.

**RinBestSwimmr:** so youre saying he's your number two?

**HaruSwimsFree:** That's not what I'm saying, Rin.

**RinBestSwimmr:** but youre implying it.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Rin, can we not right now? It's my birthday for the love of water.

**RinBestSwimmr:** again with the water.

**HaruSwimsFree:** ...

**HaruSwimsFree: **Let it go.

**RinBestSwimmr:** i love you...

**HaruSwimsFree:** ...

**RinBestSwimmr:** i love you.

**HaruSwimsFree:** ..

**RinBestSwimmr:** I SAID I LOVE YOU DAMMIT.

**HaruSwimsFree:** .

**RinBestSwimmr:** i hate you.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Love you too, babe.

**RinBestSwimmr:** fak u lol.

**HaruSwimsFree:** 3

**RinBestSwimmr: **so when do you want me to come over?

**HaruSwimsFree: **When do I not want you to come over?

**RinBestSwimmr:** so, 10 minutes?

**HaruSwimsFree:** Make it five.

**RinBestSwimmr: **okay, 1:00. i got you a present.

**HaruSwimsFree: **I would hope so. It is my birthday after all.

**RinBestSwimmr: **i hate you. i didnt buy you shit.

**HaruSwimsFree: **That sucks. Guess I'll end it here.

**RinBestSwimmr: **it would be for the best.

**HaruSwimsFree:** *crashes into your teeth* That would end anyone's life.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffu.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Lmfao.

**HaruSwimsFree: **3

**RinBestSwimmr: **yer a deck.

**RinBestSwimmr:** but yer mah deck.

**HaruSwimsFree: **That would be very awkward.

**RinBestSwimmr:** LOL

**RinBestSwimmr: **fu.

**HaruSwimsFree:** When and where?

**RinBestSwimmr: **Tonight and my place.

**HaruSwimsFree: **Oh and Kay.

**RinBestSwimmr:** great. thatll be 90,000 yen.

**HaruSwimsFree: **Sorry, I only swim free.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ...

**RinBestSwimmr:** youre not funny.

**HaruSwimsFree:** 3

**RinBestSwimmr:** lol, butthead.

**HaruSwimsFree:** If that's how you like it.

**RinBestSwimmr:** i really hate you lmao.

**HaruSwimsFree: **If that's what you call it.

**RinBestSwimmr: **stfu. 3

**HaruSwimsFree:** If that's how you like it.

**RinBestSwimmr:** i will murder you.

**HaruSwimsFree:** If that's what turns you on.

**RinBestSwimmr:** you know what turns me on? my fist up your nose.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Kinky.

**RinBestSwimmr: **lol 3

**RinBestSwimmr:** guess what?

**HaruSwimsFree:** Hmm?

**RinBestSwimmr:** i lah u.

**HaruSwimsFree:** Awh, I thought you were going to finally admit how much better at swimming I am than you.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ...i hate you.

**HaruSwimsFree:** I love you too.

**RinBestSwimmr:** that wasn't cool.

**HaruSwimsFree:** I sowwy.

**RinBestSwimmr: **fu.

**HaruSwimsFree:** N'awh, did dah Big Bad Shawks feewings get huwt? 3:

**RinBestSwimmr:** fu.

**HaruSwimsFree:** I'm kidding, Rin. You are the best swimmer. It's your username, isn't it? All hail dah Matsuoka Rin; King of the Swimz.

**RinBestSwimmr:** lol fu.

**HaruSwimsFree:** It's 1:00pm; do you know where your Rin are?

**RinBestSwimmr:** lol, ill be there in a second.

**HaruSwimsFree: **1

**RinBestSwimmr: **ill be there in a minute.

**HaruSwimsFree:** 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10...11...

**RinBestSwimmr:** stfu 3 ill be there SOON.

**HaruSwimsFree:** walrus

**HaruSwimsFree:** Better*

**HaruSwimsFree: **Sorry Idk why autocorrect thought I meant walrus.

**RinBestSwimmr:** lol im dying

**HaruSwimsFree: **Lol, come now I miss your retarded ass.

**RinBestSwimmr:** aw, my retard ass misses you too, dipshit. 3

**HaruSwimsFree:** Whoa, Rin. Easy on the language. The proper term is Mental Challenged, rude.

**RinBestSwimmr:** fu lol.

**HaruSwimsFree:** I love you.

**RinBestSwimmr:** i love you too.

**HaruSwimsFree: **Promise?

**RinBestSwimmr:** promise.

**HaruSwimsFree: **Good. I'll be waiting for you, my sexy love.

**RinBestSwimmr:** i cant wait to rap my arms around you. 3

**HaruSwimsFree: **Oo, is that a new one by Jay-Z?

**RinBestSwimmr:** what..?

**HaruSwimsFree:** I'll give it a minute.

**RinBestSwimmr:** ...

**RinBestSwimmr:** wrap*** LOL

**RinBestSwimmr:** haha fu lameass

**HaruSwimsFree:** 3

**HaruSwimsFree:** See you when you get here, so you can rap My Arms Around You.

**RinBestSwimmr: **best rap you'll ever hear. love you, see you in a SOON. 3

**HaruSwimsFree:** ...12...13...14...15...

**HaruSwimsFree:** Love you too. Bye. 3

_**HaruSwimsFree has left the chat.**_


End file.
